More Precious than the Throne
by Casa Circe
Summary: ARSLAN SENKI FANDOM WEEK 2016 Day Four: Dreams / Regret. Hilmes and Irina share a tender moment as they reaffirm their feelings for each other and realize a shift in their priorities.


_**More Precious than the Throne**_

 **A/N:** _Trying my hand at another pairing for the show. I never really liked Hilmes in the first season but when Irina was introduced and the flashbacks of their time together was shown, I was intrigued._

 _I'm more interested in Irina not because she has given a bit of redeeming value to Hilmes but because she has a darkness of her own. Girl tried to assassinate a king!_

 _This isn't a very creative title, I'm afraid, but I was pressed for time and I really couldn't come up with anything better. So this will have to do for now. This little story is set right after Hilmes rescues Irina at the end of episode 6._

 _It's the first time I'm writing these characters so I took some liberties and perhaps made Hilmes a bit more sympathetic than he is in the show. And this piece ended up being a bit cheesy. But hopefully, you'll still like it!_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"This wasn't how I imagined we'd meet again," Hilmes said gravely.

Irina smiled. "I confess this wasn't how I'd imagined it either, Lord Hilmes," she replied calmly, "but I'm so pleased things turned out the way they did."

They had put some distance between them and Ecbatana, the city where so much trouble had taken place, and once Hilmes was certain that Guiscard's men were no longer pursuing them, he decided to take a short break. He had barely exchanged a word with the princess all throughout the journey, though she had held tightly to him, a constant reminder of his duty to protect her at all costs.

This was the first opportunity for them to speak properly and it was an awkward affair. Years had passed since they had last been together, and so much had changed. But fortunately, their desires remained aligned.

"I should never have left you on the road to Ecbatana," Hilmes said ruefully, "If only I had known that you would cross paths with that treacherous Guiscard. I nearly failed you."

"How can you say that, Lord Hilmes?" Irina asked, "You saved me, as you always have. And once again, I owe you my life. How can I ever thank you for all you've done?"

"I swore to protect you and I haven't forgotten that," Hilmes said gravely.

"I trust in you, as always," the princess reassured him, "So it really was you who rescued us from the bandits that night. But why ddi you not reveal yourself?"

Hilmes frowned. He had been reluctant to admit his reasons to her but when she asked so openly, he could not deny her the truth.

"As I said, that was not how I had dreamed we would meet again," he replied gravely, "I had hoped that by that time, I would have won back the crown of Pars and been someone with the power to protect you completely. I have not yet achieved this dream, and I did not want to disappoint you."

Irina smiled at him warmly and Hilmes was glad she could not see him blush. She was the only person who had such an effect on him, and the more time they spent together, the more he was determined to protect her.

"Lord Hilmes, you are incapable of disappointing me," the princess said affectionately, "From the day we met you have done nothing but bring me happiness."

Irina's expression turned somber. She bowed her head and held her hands before her.

"I'm afraid it is I who have disappointed you," she said softly.

"What do you mean?" Hilmes asked.

"Lord Guiscard may have orchestrated the entire thing," she explained, "but I still chose to plunge my knife into the heart of the Lusitanian king. I wanted to avenge the deaths of my family. I wanted him to pay. And my only regret is that I failed to kill him."

She raised her hands towards him. "I'm not as pure and innocent as people may believe," she declared solemnly, "These hands are stained with blood."

She finished talking and she worried how he would react. She was afraid that he would recoil from her after this, but she did not want to hide anything from him. If they were to move forward, there must be complete honesty between them.

When Hilmes said nothing, Irina was convinced that her declaration had pushed him away. But to her surprise, she felt him gently take her hands in his and raise them to his lips.

They were both overcome with emotion and neither said a word for a few moments. The princess felt herself on the verge of grateful tears.

"You are incapable of disappointing me, princess," Hilmes said softly, echoing Irina's own words, "And believe me, I understand you completely. You and I both seek justice from the people who have wronged us. For that, you may always count on my support."

"Lord Hilmes," Irina said in awe.

Hilmes realized then that she had become the most precious part of his life, and that her happiness and safety were more crucial even than winning back the throne. And he was more determined than ever to succeed, for both their sakes.

"For years, I have dreamed of taking my rightful place at the throne of Pars," Hilmes declared, "but none of that will matter if I do not have you by my side. We shall face this glorious future together, or not at all."


End file.
